The Blank Outsider
by Halloween29
Summary: A loner in the real world has no one to turn to except her friend Jack.She believes life is nothing without him and his world Halloween town. Now when darkness tries to take over, it's up to Lyn to save her dream world.T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**The Blank Outsider**

**Chapter 1: Thrills and Chills**

**Disclaimer: I own almost everyone in this story, EXCEPT for anything TNBC**

**Hope you enjoy this story, it's one of my best writing, so i think.**

**Summary: A loner in the real world has no one to turn to except her friend Jack. She believes life is nothing without him and his world Halloween town. Now when darkness tries to take over, it's up to Lyn to save her dream world. **

My name is Lyn, Lyn Elderon. I'm…how you say different. Always off in my own world, never really having anyone to understand. Understand what I really feel inside. Well, there is one person. My best friend, Jack Skellington. I meet Jack when I was only 7 and we have been the best of friends ever since. This story is of my life. As a freak, an outsider, and a believer.

It was not too hot and not too cold, which was ok for me. I was at my grandma's 60th birthday party. All of my family was there,everyone who could make it. My aunts, my uncles, my mom, my grandma and my great grandma, my cousins, and my brother. My father was home working on his truck. Apparently that's more important than his family. My brother and I don't get along very well, he's older than me. He always thinks weird of me too, always saying I'm too childish and stupid for things; always saying I never understand. Well, I say he doesn't understand. Everyone was playing a game of Frisbee and I sat on the balcony, looking out into the sky. The bushes rustled below me; there was a slight breeze so I ignored it. Then they rustled once more, I leaned over a bit to investigate. The rustling had picked up and I decided to make my way down the hill. What was that noise, and animal, or worse? Just then I saw something, a bone. A bone finger, only one person. Jack. The skeleton man popped his head out and grinned at me, his old special pumpkin king grin.

"Good evening Lyn." He greeted coming out of the bushes, reaching his full height. Jack's about 7 feet and I'm what, 5'7. He wore a black and white pin stripe suit, and a black bowtie. I looked up at my old friend and gave him a somewhat smile.

"You know you shouldn't be here." I said to him, inching closer to the under of the balcony, I didn't want Jack to be seen by my family, they would never understand.

"I know, but I was out and about and thought I would stop by for a visit." He said taking in his surroundings.

"Where were you going?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked back at me hesitantly and gave me a nervous smile.

"I thought I'd give your brother a little scare. I was thinking all your family could use a little one." He said to me. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a disapproving look.

"No." I said plainly.

"That's the last thing my family needs, something supernatural scaring them out of their wits." I said as he gave a sigh soon afterwards.

"Will you come by for a visit soon?" He asked me.

"Things have been hard lately. Why with school almost over and summer just around the corner. I don't know what I've been up to lately." I said with a slight giggle in my voice. He gave me an understanding nod. A light shouting was heard from above the balcony, shouting my name.

"Please just be the wind." I said through my teeth closing my eyes.

"Lynda!" My mother shouted, why must she use my full name. God please make it stop! I opened my eyes and Jack was looking at me confused.

"I have to go." I said in a slight whisper. He looked up to the top of the balcony to see my mother shouting for me. He looked back at me.

"It's not fair to you. That you should have to be with these people." He said to me, I nodded indeed knowing it was true.

"Well, I must be on my way then." He said to me, I nodded really not wanting him to leave. He gave a slight bow before the wind picked up and swirled around him, the leaves being caught inside. He left as quick as he came. I looked up to the balcony once more before making my way back up.

"There you are." My mother said before she made her way back to the picnic table.

"Hey Lyn!" My cousin Anna greeted, rushing over to me triumphantly waving the Frisbee in her right hand. I stopped and gave her a curt nod. She stopped about two feet in front of me, placing her hands by her sides, still holding the white Frisbee.

"Wanna play?" She asked me, that look in her eyes told me that she wanted me to play. I smiled and nodded, Anna jumped for joy. I looked over to where I once stood, wishing Jack would come back. But I knew I'd see him again. Now I have to keep my eyes open to make sure he doesn't scare the beejebers out of my family. Anna sort of understands me, but not as much as Jack.

"Go along Lyn!" She called to me, moving a couple of feet away. She flung it with not the best of direction and zipped to her left, off into the woods. I rolled my eyes and walked slowly towards the woods. I searched around for the missing Frisbee. After a few minutes of searching I found it in a nearby bush.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My mom shouted from the picnic site. I turned my head quickly towards the source of the sound. Oh. My. God.

"JACK!" I shouted before rushing back towards the campsite at full speed.

**Love it, hate it, wanna take over the world? It's up to you. Ok, thanks for reading. Till then. PEACE XD**


	2. The Master of Disaster!

**The Blank Outsider**

**Chapter 2: The Master of Disaster!**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in the story EXCEPT anything TNBC**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to catch up with all my other stories. Here's a note, Sally unfortunately won't be in this story, for I cannot capture her personality, so she left town BEFORE the Christmas incident. Sorry for all of those people who love Sally. P.S., Lyn's description is at the bottom. OK, now that that's over with, here's finally chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Last time we saw Lyn she was playing Frisbee when her mother was frightened by something mysterious, is it Jack? Well, let's take a look shall we?**

I ran without thinking, all that was on my mind was getting to the picnic table. I finally reached my destination there I saw my family, all scurrying away from god knows what. I looked at my mom, she was coward behind a wood pole staring at an odd object. A shadow creature, but it was much too large to be Jack.

"Oogie Boogie?" I whispered, the creature must have heard me because he left my mother and turned to me.

"Ah, Lyn; long time no see." He said, I knew the voice all too well. It was defiantly Oogie Boogie's shadow.

"Well, sorta. It's not really you." I pointed out, I wasn't afraid of Oogie. After all I had help defeat him, when Jack once tried to take over Christmas. I suppose you are all familiar with that story.

"Correct, because a certain little brat and skeleton obliterated me a few years ago." He said, his voice low and dangerous. I had to keep pro caution, because I knew first hand that this guy really was bad.

"Not my fault you couldn't take the heat." I said, getting ready to attack at any given moment.

"Well, I'm just here to repay the favor." He said turning back to my mother, then I did something I didn't normally do. I took action without thinking. Like I said, I ran and jumped on the shadow, of course I went right through it; which was expected. I just had to save my mother, no matter how much she misunderstood me. I fell on the concrete, only to get right back on my feet. By now my mother had run away to a safe place, leaving me there to deal with Oogie. To him, we had a score to settle. He appeared in front of me, an angry look upon his face. Well, all that I could see through the shadows.

"How dare you interupt Mr. Oogie Boogie while he's doing his job!" He shouted at me in rage.

"Well guess what, you're fired!" I snapped back, agitated. Just then I heard the maniacal laughter of children, however I wasn't surprised. I looked around for the well known tricksters.

"How dare you laugh at your master!" Oogie shouted his gaze near the woods, I looked towards that way and saw a familiar looking bathtub heading our way. My eyebrows lowered in frustration, now I had to deal with them as well. The bathtub stopped a few feet away from us as a devil, a witch, and a skeleton jumped out. Also known as, Lock, Shock, and Barrel; oh how they annoyed me. The three seemed to be ageless, as did everyone else in Halloween Town. No one seemed to age, I got older when, well... you understand.

"What, no introduction?" I asked, because usually they would say their names as they entered.

"We'll save you the breath and give you time to surrender now." Lock said, I chuckled as in was this kid serious?

"Yeah OK, cause that's something I would do." I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Barrel asked hopefully, Shock took off her mask and smacked him in the back of the head for not seeing my sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, same old Barrel; he never was the smartest person in Halloween Town.

"Will you three stop fooling around! Get the girl!" Oogie bellowed, which had made the three shiver but follow their instructions as they put back on their masks. I got into my fighting stance and charged at the three. Lock immediately took out his plunger, his favorite weapon. I knew his attack and snatched it right out of his hands, quickly replacing on his head. Shock then quickly came at me riding her broom stick, as soon as she came over me I jumped up and grabbed on with one hand. Shock seemed surprised by my action.

"Hey! Get off!" She said firmly kicking my face, trying to make me lose my grip. I flipped over her body and managed to kick her off, both of my feet landed on the stick portion. I was now riding her broom like a surfboard.

"Whoa! Not exactly what I was planning on but hey, whatever works." I said to myself, however, talking to myself made me lost concentration on what was in front of me; so I didn't see the tree. I gasped as my body collided with the pole of nature. I fell to the ground and from the height that I was, it hurt. I heard Oogie chortle which made me open my eyes. I was upside down against the three. I briskly got up and looked around for the fallen broom stick, luckily it was still in one peace. I quickly got up and started to run, I picked up the broom and kept on running. While I was running I jumped and got back into my surf board position. I headed towards my last target, Barrel. I flew over Oogie who tried to grab the broom but missed.

"Darn it!" He shouted in defeat, I didn't pay attention to him however. The little skeleton stopped in fear as I jumped off and while I was in the air I smacked him with the broom. Not too hard but enough to knock him off his feet. I landed on both of my feet, gaining my balance again. I breathed heavily for a few moments, to regain what I had lost. I turned around to find Oogie, but surprisingly he wasn't there. I started to walk back towards the concrete area where the picnic tables were.

"Well, he's a shadow, not too hard to miss." I said to myself, just then I felt my collar being yanked and I was lifted in the air. Oogie appeared infront of me, him being the one who had the grasp of my shirt, a twisted grin upon his shadowey face. I was surprised.

"But, you're a shadow. How can you..?"

"Neat trick, huh?" He interrupted me, of course I was still confused.

"Yeah, I learned to stay solid, even when I'm as a shadow." He said finishing with a beastly laugh. I struggled in fear to loosen his grip, then a sly smile appeared on my face.

"Oh yeah? Then I can do this!" I shouted, directing my foot to kick his shin. But my foot went right through, he dissolved that part but the rest stayed solid. My eyes widened in astonishment.

"No fair!" I shouted continuing to struggle, he laughed in amusement. Just then to my surprise a white ray of light had hit Oogie, making him drop me. I fell on my back and looked over to where the blast had come from.

"Jack!" I shouted in relief, and surely enough there was my tall skeleton friend. He was holding the scepter of Athena. A scepter that had once fallen into Halloween Town, that had a limited amount of magic inside. Anyone in Halloween Town could use it, but it was for emergencies only for it was LIMITED magic. It had a long silver handle, with a white orb that sat on top of it, and at the moment it was glowing brightly. He ran over to me, a determined look upon his face.

"Are you OK?" He asked me, helping me get back on my feet.

"How did you know he was here?" I asked, shocked that he had come with such good timing. Then he smiled his kingly grin.

"I'm the Pumpkin king, I know everything about all the creatures, including where they are." He said, Oogie let out a roar of frustration. He both turned to face him. Jack protectively putting me behind him. He got ready to attack with the scepter.

"Why are you using the scepter? It's only for emergencies." I whispered to him, he kept his focus on Oogie but answered me anyways with another question.

"You don't think this is an emergency?" He asked back, I shrugged.

"Well, well, well, I should have known you would come to save your little princess." He mocked to Jack, which just made Jack angrier. The scepter became lit again as Jack charged in attack. After a few minutes of Oogie blowing hits at Jack and Jack slashing at Oogie I began to feel left out, like I know I could help out somehow. Oogie had dissolved and Jack looked for him, full alert. Oogie was coming from behind and was about to give a surprise attack.

"Jack look out!" I shouted, but it was too late Oogie had smack Jack making him drop the scepter. I started to feel concerned, it was my turn to help. Oogie had Jack cornered, so I snuck behind Oogie and grabbed the fallen scepter.

"How do you work this thing?" I whispered to myself.

"This time I got ya!" Oogie gloated, I didn't know what to do, so I started to shake the thing rapidly. Just then it started to light.

"Yes!" I whispered triumphantly, Jack stood petrified with fear. So I got in a certain position and jammed the scepter right through Oogie. Making him disappear completely, Jack breathed heavily before realizing what had happened.

"Thanks." He said looking at me gratfully, I got out of my posistion and walked over to him and handed him back the scepter.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." He sighed and looked over the scepter. Then he looked up at me in excitement.

"Now your parents will finally believe you. You can tell them and..."

"No." I interrupted quickly and plainly. He arched a would be eyebrow.

"But they'll finally understand you, your whole family will." He said trying to make me excited, however it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with care in his voice.

"They wouldn't understand even with seeing it. Plus, I'd rather keep your world a secret anyways. Or people like Oogie Boogie could try to harm them again." I said with a sigh, he nodded.

"Could you use the scepter to erase everyone's minds?" I asked, my question seemed to surprise him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I didn't even need time to think I just nodded.

"OK." He said as he lifted the scepter in the sky and balls of lights flooded out and headed to the forest, probably where my family was hiding.

"What are you going to tell them? They're going to ask why they're in the forest." He said, I smiled.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." I assured, he nodded.

"Well, I must be off. The mayor is probably having a fit not being able to find me. You know how hectic he is with Halloween." He told me, I nodded. Indeed I did know, the littlest of problems would make the mayor crazy with stress.

"Thanks Jack." I said to him before he left. He stopped and turned back.

"No, thank you. You truly are a hero." He said, a few moments of silence had passed before we joined in a hug.

"Tomorrow night, I promise I'll come for a visit." I said as we parted, he smiled; obviously pleased.

"Or, I'll try." I added, he nodded.

"OK, I must go prepare for the rant of the mayor." He said with a chuckle as he opened a portal with the scepter to his world. I waved goodbye as he stepped in, as soon as he was in the portal closed up. I sighed and made my way to the forest. I cleared my throat.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted, pretending that we were playing hide and seek. This was going to be a long picnic.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lock's POV

I had finally got that cursed plunger off my head. I was surprised it didn't rip all of my hair off. I sighed as I fixed my red messed up hair. When I was finished I searched around for my lost companions. I found Barrel knocked out on the ground with a bruise on his forehead.

"Get up Barrel!" I shouted firmly as I kicked him in the gut. He groaned and opened his eyes. Immediately touching his forehead in pain. I rolled my eyes and searched around for Shock.

"Shock!?" I shouted for my witch friend.

"Up here!" I heard her call back, I looked around.

"Where?" I asked searching for my apparently invisible friend.

"I said UP you idiot!" She shouted back, I looked up in the trees only to find my friend hanging form a tree branch by her dress. I couldn't contain my laughter, I busted out in laughter feeling like I would wet my pants.

"Shut up and help me down!" She snapped at me, I seized laughing and tried to find her broom. After a while of searching I found it!....broken in two. I cringed as I thought of what Shock would say.

"Well, did you find it?!" She shouted to me.

"Uh, yeah." I replied nervously.

"Well come on! Hand it up!" She ordered, I gulped and picked it up to show her.

"Here.." I said, mumbling a bit. Her eyes widened in shock.

"MY BROOM STICK! MY BABY! IT'S DEAD! THAT BRAT KILLED IT! OH SHE IS NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS! NOW! GET! ME! DOWN!" She shouted, I covered my ears, as if they would break if I didn't.

"Can you just try to get down?" I asked, she nodded as she tried to come down. The branch that she was on snapped and down she fell. Barrel and I looked at each other, then ran to comfort her fall. Her landing was soft because she knocked Barrel and me off our feet, landing on our bodies. Shock got up and dusted herself off, still steaming mad.

"Come on guys, lets get back to Halloween Town. We have a lot of work to do."

**Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and Lyn's description is. Shoulder length strait light brown hair, dark brown eyes and reddish lips, she's 5'8 and regular weight. She is wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt. Kay til then PEACE XD**


	3. Visiting

**The Blank Outsider**

**Chapter 3: Visiting**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in the story EXCEPT anything TNBC**

**Well, there's not much to say, when I said that Lyn was a part of the regular Nightmare Before Christmas I was thinking my readers could use their imagination. Add Lyn in there, imagine what it would be like. Thanks :D **

**Recap: Lyn had promised her skeleton friend she would visit him in his own world, how will this visit go?**

My family had finally gotten back together after the mysterious game of hide and seek. The good thing was my family had no idea what had happened, no one remembered the visit from the potato sack identified as Oogie Boogie. I rubbed my soar arm as I sat at the picnic table. Everyone was gathering their supplies and heading off. For it was getting quite late, the sun was setting so I could tell it was around seven; that was the time the sun usually set. Mother was helping my grandmother take her gifts to her car. My brother was throwing away anything that looked like trash, like he had any idea. I felt the presence of someone near me, I turned around and there was Anna standing there smiling at me. I grinned at her and rose from my seat.

"What's up?" I asked her, still tyring to keep the grin on my face. My arm was killing me.

"Nothing much, my mom is ready to go, she wants to meet up with my dad and Mary." She told me, Mary was her 5 year old sister. I nodded as my smile started to fade away slowly.

"But uh, don't worry, I'll call you later." She added, that made my smile come back and I nodded. Just then a whistle got our attention, Anna and I looked over to see her mom motioning for Anna to get into the car. She smiled at me one more time before making her way to the car; waving as she left. I smiled and gave a small wave, watching her leave. I turned over to my mom and brother who also seemed ready to leave. I gave them a curt nod and headed towards the car. I got into the passenger seat and was about to close the door when my brother came over.

"Out of my seat, freak." He ordered, I lowered my eyebrows refusing to go. He smiled slyly and got a hold of my shirt, violently yanking me out of the seat. I groaned in pain as I landed on the concrete. I breathed in deeply and got up, by now my brother had taken the seat and slammed the door.

"Ow." Was all I could say, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then got back up and took the back seat. My mother had gotten into the driver seat and looked at the two of us.

"You guys ready?" She asked, I smiled and nodded. She started the car and we were off to home.

**The next morning: Sunday 8:00**

_It seemed to be deserted, the place of Halloween. Only Jack lied there on his knees, and a limp body by his side. Jack tried to lessen his cries as he placed his boney hands on the body. _

_"Lyn, please, please wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" Jack shouted and pleaded, tears streaming out of his sockets. A ring of fire had then circled around the two, making Jack get up and quickly look around. A low, evil laugh echoing around. The voice that belonged to the laugh then spoke. _

_"It ends here." _

My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up in bed, panting deeply.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself, laying back down. My doorknob jiggled and opened up, revealing my mom and dad.

"Morning Lyn." My dad said making his way in, I sat back up.

"We have to leave now Lynda." My mom said, I cringed at my full name. My dad nodded, I thought for a moment; of course. My parents were going on a business trip for a week and a half, leaving my brother in charge. Joy.

"We'll be back soon." My mom said placing a kiss on my forehead. My dad waved and headed out the door along with my mom, shutting the door behind them. I took another deep sigh, what was that dream? I decided to forget about it and get up to get dressed. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt that showed off my figure. I put a brush through my hair and headed out into the kitchen, on the table lied a note, in my brother's childish handwriting. I picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"Yo Freak, going camping with Freddy. Don't know when I'll be back and really, I don't care. Feed and take care of yourself. Jeremy. Why am I not surprised." I said crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash. I froze as a thought came to my head, Halloween Town. I could visit earlier, now that all my family was out of the house. I ran to my room, a smile was on my face, a real smile; one that stretched from ear to ear. I packed my stuff in my army green bag, you know clothes and other essentials; I didn't know how long I was going to be there. I zipped up my bag and adjusted the strap over my shoulder. I slipped on my black skater shoes and walked out the back door. I opened the gate leaving my back yard and leading into a giant field. I took a right and trudged down the field towards the woods. Once I made it, I looked around before walking deeper. Once I was deep enough I searched around for the entrance to Halloween Town. I finally had spotted what I was looking for, a circle of trees. I observed them all, each one of them had a picture on it, there was 7 to be exact. An egg, a tree, a pumpkin, a candle, a heart, a shamrock, and a turkey. Each one stood for a holiday. I was about to reach for the pumpkin door when I stopped myself. Jack wasn't expecting me till later, and it would be rude just to barge in. I looked around and my gaze fell upon the Christmas door, perhaps I could pay Sandy a visit. I smiled in conclusion and walked over to the tree, yanking on the ornament doorknob making the door open. The cold air whipped at my face, ignoring it, I then jumped in feet first, the door shutting behind me. The fall wasn't exactly the most pleasant, but hey, how else are you supposed to get to a different realm?

A flash of light went off, momentarily blinding me. I held my head as I regained my vision. I was in Christmas Town. I got up from the snow and wiped whayever was left of it from the bottom of my pants. I remember the first time I went with Jack to Christmas town, and how Jack sang about the wonderful discovery. I giggled at the memory as I made my way to the factory. I looked around and observed all the activity going around the town. Snowball fights, Elves walking around with supplies, sleigh rides, all that stuff. I finally reached my destination and opened the big brown doors. The smell of smoke and wood made it's way into my nose. I released my grip of the doors and walked in, each elf smiling as I walked by. Just then an elf with red hair in a green outfit, a green pointy hat, and green curled shoes walked in front of me.

"Lyn!" The elf shouted with joy, hugging my leg.

"Hey Jingle, what's up?" I asked as he released my leg, he looked up at me and smiled. Jingle was my closest friend in Christmas Town. Every time Jack would come here to talk to Sandy I'd hang out with Jingle, he was pretty cool and wicked funny.

"Nothing much, everyone is just getting ready for Christmas, you know, the usual stuff." He said walking over to a machine and tapping the gauge that told the temperature of that machine.

"Is Santa busy?" I asked Jingle, he turned his attention back to me.

"When is he not?" He asked as a reply. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner and pushed him back with my foot. He was a short elf.

"I mean, is he too busy for a visit?" I asked, he shook his head immediately.

"Of course not! He'd love to get a visit from you! Actually, he never shuts up about you." Jingle exclaimed, I nodded.

"Cool, well I think I'll go say hi." I said making my way out of the factory.

"See ya Lyn!" Jingle shouted from behind me, I turned around and waved back.

"Bye!" I shouted back making my way to Santa's house. I jumped on the merry go round and rode on it for a spin before continuing to Santa's. I walked up to the door with a wreath and rang the door bell. Jingle Bells began to play, I chuckled at this.

"Coming." A sweet feminine voice called from inside the house. The door opened and there was Mrs. Clause. She smiled in excitement.

"Oh Lynda! How nice to see you dear!" She cried, her voice still filled with joy and happiness.

"Please come in." She offered, guiding me inside the nice warm house. The air was filled with the aroma of sugar cookies, Mrs. Clause was indeed good at baking.

"I'm making some cookies would you like one?" She asked me, I nodded as my mouth started to water at the thought. She gave a bubbly giggle and made her way in the kitchen. I walked more into the house to the living room, there I saw a man holding a long list of paper.

"Kimmy nice, Kyle naughty, Lauren nice, Lane nice, Lillian naughty, Luke, on the fritz but he was good this year, Lynda of course, nice." He read off the names, I smiled at my name. I decided to get his attention by clearing my throat. He looked up and smiled.

"Lynda, how nice to see you." He said getting up and giving me a hug.

"It's nice to see you too again Mr. Clause. How is everything going for Christmas this year?" I asked as Mrs. Clause came in carrying a plate of sugar cookies. I took one and bit into it, delicious.

"Wonderful, as long as you keep that skeleton friend of yours at bay." He said to me, referring to Jack. I smiled and continued to chew my cookie.

"Don't worry Mr. Clause, I promise he'll behave." Now when I mentioned that Jack came to visit Sandy, I never said Sandy liked it.

"Good, I know I'm going to regret asking but, how is Jack?" He asked me, that question actually shocked me.

"Well, if you must know he's perfectly fine. A little troublesome but fine." I said giggling a bit in between. He nodded and took his list again.

"I can see you're busy so I'll let you be." I said to him, looking at the two.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Clause asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I have to get to Halloween Town anyways." I told them, they both nodded understandably. I bid them good bye and hurried out into the cold air.

**Jack's POV. Destination: Halloween Town; Guillotine square**

I started pacing. I don't quite remember when but I started none the less. Perhaps I was nervous, nervous of what? Lyn being a few minutes late?

"Jack?" A voice asked me, I turned around to see the mayor standing there, looking up at me.

"Oh, yes, what can I do for you?" I asked, getting into king mode which was regal and....well, kingly.

"Well, Jack, it's just that those plans for Halloween and....." I didn't let him continue.

"Of course mayor, right away." I interrupted, completely forgetting about the plans. But I couldn't tell the mayor that, he'd have a stroke. I quickly took long strides to my house not saying another word. I opened my front door and flew up the stairs into my study. I walked over to my desk, piled with papers and other junk. I picked up a rolled up piece of blue paper, the plans for Halloween. And if I must say, this one will be quite terrifying. I zoomed back downstairs and back out into town square. The mayor hadn't left his spot. I handed him the papers and gave my signature grin.

"These are them?" He asked me, I stood up tall and nodded.

"Splendid, we'll get started right away." The mayor said, and in a flash he was gone. I sighed in relief everything was OK except for one thing, Lyn still wasn't here. Where was that girl?

**Lyn's POV. Destination: Halloween Town; Guillotine square**

The front gates lifted up and I walked through into town square. I was so excited, finally being back in Halloween Town. I looked around, remembering every bit of what I saw. I smiled at the memory, just then something short bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry miss." The man apologized, I looked to see the plump man of the mayor.

"Mayor!" I shouted in excitement and gave him a hug. It took him a second to realize who I was.

"Lyn?" He asked, I broke apart and smiled at him. He flipped to his happy face, and filled with excitement.

"Lyn how nice it is to see you again!" He told me, I kept smiling and nodded.

"Do you know where Jack is?" I asked him, he nodded and pointed towards the fountain the oozed green slime.

"Thanks." I told him before walking off towards Jack. I quietly walked up behind him and he was....talking to himself? He also looked like he was looking for something. I walked up closer and tried to hear what he was saying.

"Where is that girl?" He asked himself softly, I tried to keep myself from laughing. A thought then came to my head and a sly smile crept upon my face.

"Surprise bone man!" I shouted, imitating Oogie Boogie himself. Jack had suddenly gotten stiff and cleared his throat. I couldn't take it any longer, I started to burst out in laughter. He turned around, and arched would be eyebrow looking confused as ever. I wiped the tears from my eyes and let out a few more giggles.

"Lyn! You scared me to a second death!" He shouted, still breathing heavily. I smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"But, I must admit that was pretty good." He admitted, we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"What took you so long?" He asked me, straightening out his outfit.

"I stopped by Christmas Town and lost track of the time." I exclaimed, still laughing. He smiled and placed his long arm around me.

"Let's go to the house and get you all set up." He said guiding me to Skellington manor, I smiled, this was going to be a good visit.

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's different from the last two, but I thought I should give Lyn a little more personality. She's not afraid to loosen up in Christmas Town and Halloween Town she feels more comfortable, that's why it's different. Well see you guys in the next chapter. Til then PEACE XD**


End file.
